Finding True Love
by EmoFurryFox
Summary: Ted is trying to find his one true love and he hangs out with his best friend ryan. will ted ever find his one true love?


Finding True Love

It was just a normal Saturday morning. The sun was up in the sky, shining bright, blinding light on the surface of the Earth. "Hey mom, is it ok if I go over to Ryan's house?" Ted asked. "Yeah sure sweetie. I'll see you later." Ted's mom said. Ted then proceeded to get dressed and started to head over to his friend Ryan's house. He knocked on the door to friend's house. Ryan came up to the door and answered it. "Oh hey, Ted." Ryan said. "Hey, what's up?" Ted replied. "Not much, just watching television and trying to find a cure for my boredom." Ryan joked. "It's cold out here. Is it okay if I come in?" Ted asked. "Yeah, sure. Come on in." Ryan said. Ted proceeded to walk in his friend's house. When he was in the living room, he started to look around and saw a big flat screen TV, and a Blue-ray DVD player. "Hey Ted, why don't we go up to my room?" Ryan asked. "Sure." Ted replied. The boys then walked to Ryan's room and started to play video games. "Ted, I have to talk to you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ryan said. "Sure Ryan. What is it?" Ted replied. "There's this guy I like and I don't know if he feels the same way about me or not." Ryan said. "Oh. Well, what's his name?" Ted asked. "Hehe, well, here's the thing the guy I like…is…well…you." Ryan stuttered. "W-w-what!" Ted stammered. "Well, after being friends with you for all these years and being there for you through good and bad times I finally realized that I like you." Ryan said. "Well, hehe, I actually have something to tell you too." Ted said. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "Well, I-I like y-you too." Ted stammered. "What!" Ryan said. "Well I finally realized that after being there for you and being your friend for all these years I sort of like you too." Ted said. Ryan leaned in and grabbed Ted, pulling close to his muscular body. "W-what are y-you doing?" Ted asked. Ryan put his finger to his lips and signaled for Ted to be quiet. Ryan started to lean his muzzle closer to Ted's and then Ryan pressed his lips to Ted's and they started to kiss. They were so lost in the romantic kiss that they must not have heard Ryan's mom coming up the stairs. She opened the door and caught them kissing each other. "What is going on in here?" Ryan's mom asked. "Uh, hehe, well, mom, I told Ted that I like him and he likes me back so I started to kiss him." Ryan said. "Oh, well that's alright, besides I think that you two would look good together." Ryan's mom said. She then left the room and went back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. "Well, um, that was awkward huh?" Ted asked. "Yeah, but she cares, she just, wants to make sure that when I find the right guy that he treats me right so mom won't go on a rampage." Ryan said. "Well your mom doesn't have to worry about me babe. She knows me well enough that I wouldn't hurt you in any way." Ted said. They continued to kiss and then when dinner was ready Ted decided to leave and go home for a bit so Ryan and his mom could talk. When he got home he told his mom about what happened while he was over at Ryan's house. Ted's mom said "Well that's great honey." "You mean that you're not mad or anything?" Ted asked. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you for dating Ryan?" Ted's mom asked. "Well I thought that you would be mad and disown me like you did dad." Ted said. "Honey I divorced your dad, I didn't disown him." Ted's mom said. "Well he told me that you disowned him because he is bi-sexual and that you didn't want to be with a 'faggot'." Ted said. "Ted, I divorced him because he was a bum, not because he is bi-sexual. Sexual orientation doesn't bother me." Ted's mom said. Ted went up to his room so he could go to bed. When he got up to his room in his boxers he saw Ryan in his bed smiling at him. He went over to his bed and cuddled next to his boyfriend. Ryan got on top of Ted and started to kiss him again. They kept this up for most of the night before finally going to sleep.

The End.


End file.
